


Darcy's Gospel Truth

by angelcakes12332



Series: Oh The Things Darcy Could Be. [3]
Category: Greek Mythology, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, DemiGodess!Darcy, Disney made me do it, F/F, F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10012247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakes12332/pseuds/angelcakes12332
Summary: Darcy and the battle of the Mutated Demonic Monkey Bunny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There I was, just minding my own business and watching Hercules(Disney's because it's my favorite) When Bam, I'm hit with another Plot bunny.

Darcy let out a hissing breath as she began to pull herself free from the Demonic Bunny currently holding her hostage. Whatever villain decided to mix cute animals with their own personal version of chemical X was going to get it. Her breathe went out with a whoosh as the creature squeezed her tighter, preparing to hop off down the street, if only she could get her Taser she thought, failing to slip an arm between the crevice of her body and the rabbits paw. Her mom was never going to let her live this down.

“Hang on ma’am!” A voice called.

“Ma’am? Do I look like a ma’am to you?” Darcy huffed, trying and failing to see who’d addressed her, though she had a pretty good idea of who it could be.

“Um, my apologies, I’ll get you out of there in jiffy.” He clarified.

“My hero…” Darcy said with an exaggerated sigh, she was already late for work, Jane better not have started working on the thing-a- majig without her supervision.

The clang of a Shield, drew the galvanized bunny’s attention, he swung them both around with a large hop confirming Darcy’s suspicions of her rescuer.

“Easy on the goods, energizer!” Darcy managed to grit out, as she found her bearings.

The bunny swung his free hand at Captain America, who easily dodged the attack. What he didn’t dodge was the prehensile tail.

“Watch out!” She called.

The captain had a moment to look confused at the tail better fitted for a large primate, before it wrapped around his ankle. The bunny swung around before releasing the Captain, sending him head first into a wall. To Darcy’s horror the man slumped unconscious.

“Great! You know what no!” Darcy called. “Hey asshole!”

The bunny looked down at her in confusion, Darcy took the chance to use what strength she had, which was plenty being who her father was, to yank back on the creature’s fuzzy appendage.

It let out a howl before dropping her like hot coal.

She grunted on impact using the momentum to catch a roll. In one swift move, she stood and unsheathed her Taser.

“Say hello to Electra!” she bellowed before firing her souped up Taser at the demonic energizer bunny.

The bunny dropped with a twitching thud, before going still.

“Thanks Grandpa!” Darcy cheered, he always gave the best gifts. Darcy froze as the Captain groaned behind her.

“What happened?” he murmured, looking behind the woman at the defeated bunny.

“You took a nap…” Darcy offered with a shrug.

“How’d you.. You were..” He puzzled, looking between her and the creature.

“I was a damsel…. I was in distress… I handled it.” Darcy said with a smirk.

Steve chuckled before pulling himself off the ground. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more assistance ma’am”

“Did that wall give you amnesia?” she huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

“Excuse me?” He questioned.

“Never mind… See ya around cap” Darcy announced before turning and striding off down the street.

********

“Darcy where were you?” Jane called as her assistant walked through the door to the labs.

Darcy dropped a kiss to the woman’s cheek before dropping into her own chair.

“Traffic on the road.” Darcy grumbled.

“You don’t have a car.” Jane reminded.

“Do you want to know about the villain of the week’s fetish with demon bunnies?” Darcy returned pointedly.

“nope…” Jane admitted before the two got to work.

An alarm sounded two hours later drawing the women from their work haze.

“For the love of Thor give me a break!” Darcy grumbled moving to hit the lock down button in their lab. Before she could, three figures in black tactical gear crashed into the room.

“Janey?” Darcy called

“Right” Jane called slowly backing away from the trio, before finding a safe place to stand.

“Listen, I’m not in the mood.” Darcy warned, placing herself between Jane and the goons.

The goons advanced forward.

Darcy let out a sigh “Fine.” Darcy unholstered her Taser, she clicked a button on its side and it elongated into a double edged shortsword. Darcy swung it in her hand experimentally before finding her balance.

One agent seemed to chuckle before pulling out a pistol, he fired off two shots aimed at Darcy.

Darcy easily deflected each bullet with her sword before charging forward, slicing through a tendon in his wrist. The other two chose that moment to take action and Darcy became a flurry of movement. Before long she had them all unconscious on the floor.

“Time!” Darcy called to Jane.

“Three minutes and Thirty-eight seconds… um Darcy?” Jane added hesitantly.

“Are you kidding me? I’m getting rusty.” She huffed, clicking the side of the sword, with a whoosh it returned to its previous state as a Taser. “Not you Electra, you did great.” She placated, patting the weapon lovingly.

“Um Darcy...” Jane called insistently.

“What?” Darcy questioned, finally turning to face Jane.

Jane pointed back towards the glass entryway of the lab.

“The Avengers are behind me..?” Darcy guessed.

“The Avengers are behind you.” Jane agreed with a nod.

Slowly Darcy sheathed her Taser, before pasting on a bright smile and turning around.

“Hey, where were you guys, these thugs came out of nowhere.” She chided, watching the group of heroes slowly pick their jaws up off the floor.

“Shortstack, what was that?” Tony blurted.

“What was what?” Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow.

“That!” Clint offered, waving a hand at the unconscious agents that were currently being handcuffed by Natasha.

“Oh that? that was nothing.” Darcy denied.

“Didn’t look like nothing...” Steve challenged.

Just as he spoke, Thor came darting around the corner.

“Lady Jane, Lady Darcy! Oh it seems it’s been handled.” He realized, pausing in his steps.

“Yeah… By Lewis!” Clint shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at Darcy.

“Aye she is a valiant warrior!” Thor bellowed continuing his stride into the room to sweep the two women into a bone crushing hug.

“You knew?!” Tony accused.

“Aye, Darcy is the daughter of Hercules, and Megara!” Thor told them proudly.

“Thor!” Jane and Darcy hissed smacking each of his large biceps.

“Who?!” the group chorused.

Darcy rolled her eyes still in the clutch of Thor’s tricep. “Hercules, son of Zeus….” She offered.

“As in...” Tony prodded.

“The Greek God..” she finished.

“As in…” Clint coaxed.

“For Odin’s sake, Zeus God of lightning Ruler of Mount Olympus, Is Hercules father, and I am Hercules’ Daughter.” She huffed.

“So you’re a?” Tony asked.

“Demi-Goddess.” Jane supplied sleepily.

“Huh?” Steve spluttered.

“My mother was human, when she had me.” Darcy explained.

“When she had you?” Bruce, who’d been previously silent, questioned.

Darcy huffed. “It’s really not that complicated.”

“Humor us.” Natasha breathed, cuffing the last goon to the others.

“Thor, buddy, you mind letting me down for a minute. Thanks.” Darcy beamed, patting his forearm. She walked over to one of Jane's whiteboards littered with equations and flipped it over, only to find more scrawl. “Really Jane, this is like two days old. I’ve already copied it down.” She huffed before erasing it. 

“Greek mythology one-oh-one.” She announced writing the words on the board.

“Really?” Tony huffed in disbelief.

“Shh, you asked now be patient. Hercules is the son of Zeus, God of the skies, Mount Olympus, earth.. you get the point..” Darcy cut off.

“No mother?” Bruce queried.

“That is a complicated History my friend, and fortunately for you this board is not big enough for it.”

The Avengers sent conspicuous looks to each other before returning their gazes to Darcy.

“Now Hercules was technically a Demi God, but he went through a lot of trials to change that, during which he met my dear mother Megara. Together they had me. Darcia.”

“And you have…” Steve pushed.

“Stellar strength.” Darcy shrugged.

“Lady Darcy has bested each of The Warriors Three in the battle of arm wrestling” Thor bellowed clapping her on the shoulder.

The avengers gaped as she stood her ground against the strength of the god of thunder.

“What was that Taser sword thing?” Tony inquired.

“Hm? Oh Electra? She’s was a gift from Zeus for my eighteenth birthday.” Darcy announced pulling said Taser from its holster. “There a switch, and it turns into a Xiphos shortsword.”

“How does it work.” Tony asked.

“Electricity.” She replied with a chuckle.

The avengers gave her identical blank stares.

“No seriously, it was forged using one of Zeus’ lightning bolts. Only one of its kind” she explained with a smirk before re-holstering it. “Now if you’re done asking questions. Thor, do you mind?”

Thor easily picked her back up, and with Jane already asleep on one shoulder, the trio left to their quarters.

“That explains the Bunny.” Steve chimed after the elevator door closed behind the three.


	2. Darcy's Gospel Truth (Prequel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, Darcy's first meeting with Thor from the Demi-Godess!Darcy Au

Darcy grumbled as she drove the two scientists through the desert. There was the sound of Jane and Erik discussing their work and the sound of beeping machines. When she’d finally gotten the okay to park, and was no longer distracted with the task of driving, Darcy was officially bored. So, she thought back on when she’d told Jane and Erik about her lineage. When Jane had been first confused and then ecstatic about how Darcy’s existence could confirm her theories. Unfortunately for Jane, Darcy had to explain how the Greek gods were technically in this dimension. There was no actual space travel involved because of how close their planes connected. However, Darcy was quick to reassure her that there could still be other dimensions. Her Uncle Phil’s training had explained that well enough.

So, when Thor falls from the sky, of course she’s the first to notice. Being so close to the disturbance Darcy jolted from her seat in the front of the Pingauzer. Searching the sky for any changes, she felt her jaw drop as a rainbow tornado touched down in the New Mexico desert.

“Um Jane?!” She called out in a daze.

“Drive!” Jane called.

Darcy slammed her foot on the pedal. The van slowly picking up speed as it fought for friction in the sand. When the sand began to swirl with whatever was coming from the sky, Darcy did the logical thing, and tried to turn around; She was not a storm chaser. However, Jane seemed to have other ideas. The small scientist, who was way stronger then she seemed, jerked the wheel hard to the right. Sending them into an out of control tailspin. Darcy fought hard for control, even going as far as to try and use whatever small amount of wind power she had. A loud thunk reverberated through the van, and Darcy flinched as the silhouette of a man slid from the window.

“Technically that was your fault!” Darcy called, before hopping out of the van.

Darcy neared the man, before freezing in her stride, something was odd about him. But just as suddenly as she realized it, it vanished, as if it were never there. Darcy kept her distance after that, and was glad for it when the man began to drunkenly stagger around.

“Hammer?! Hammer?!” he bellowed, his large form more than threatening as he towered over the trio.

“Oh, no way.” Darcy huffed, casually moving to stand between her preoccupied scientist and the man. Darcy thought on the last place she’d left her trusty Taser, out of habit, though it didn’t matter. As she reached into her previously empty pocket, her fingers closed around the oblong shape of Electra anyway. She brought it out slowly, hoping to do it discreetly, but something seemed to draw his eyes to her movement, so Darcy didn’t hesitate as she took aim.

“You dare point so puny a weapon at Thor?” He yelled obnoxiously, striding towards her.

Electra seemed to vibrate at the challenge, and without further ado, Darcy fired. A line of electricity shot from the weapon hitting Thor directly in the chest. He twitched violently as lightning coursed through his form before dropping to the ground with one final jerk.  Darcy stared at him in shock, as the last word he’d said rattled her brain. Thor… As in..

“Darcy!”

Darcy jerked from her Stupor, looking to Jane’s appalled features.  “What he was Freaking me out!?”

*****************************

After reclaiming Thor, the second time, from the skeevy agents something changed with Darcy and Jane.

Darcy and Jane had been together four months in the desert before all of this had transpired. It was around the second month that she’d realized she was crushing hard on her boss, and a week later she found out it was mutual. The two began a strange dance around each other, with lingering touches as papers were handed off, to sneaking glances, and blushing as the other averted their eyes. It wasn’t until they’d gotten drunk after a particularly long week of no new break throughs that they’d admitted their feelings. And Darcy took the time to explain her own, seemingly complicated, attraction. (Previous college relationships that all ended the same as she admitted she had no interest in a sexual relationship.) After explaining this, Darcy assumed Jane would lose interest, so when the woman pulled Darcy into a tight embrace, “Jesus jane do you lift, or what!?”, Darcy had practically melted as her boss reassured her that She’d accept being with Darcy as more than enough.

Now that Thor had entered their lives, the two immediately had a sit down. Darcy had noticed the lingering looks between Thor and Jane, and was quick to let Jane know that if she needed more in a relationship, she’d find a way to move on. Jane silenced that notion with a fierce kiss, reassuring her girlfriend that that was in no way what she’d wanted.  And then Jane had turned the tables.

“You look at him the same way.” Jane returned, chuckling at Darcy’s gobsmacked look.

Darcy smacked her arm lightly before chewing her bottom lip in thought. He’d hugged her when she’d come back from grocery shopping and Darcy had to admit, she’d had to grudgingly pull away after it became prolonged on her part.

“He looks at you too.” Jane added.

If Darcy wasn’t blushing before, her face was now doing the perfect impression of a tomato.                 

 “He doesn’t… I don’t..” she sputtered, as Jane giggled, Darcy soon joined her dissolving into a fit of laughter.

“Do you think he’d….” Jane asked once they’d both calmed down.

“He’s practically a God Jane.” Darcy supplied.

“You’re a Demi-Goddess.” Jane reminded her.

“I don’t know Janey.” Darcy sighed.

When Thor’s friends dropped down from the sky, Darcy and Jane had shared a glance. The three brought the truth, and the two knew that Thor would be returning to Asgard to stop his brother. But along with the truth, they’d brought a giant fire breathing death bot that terrorized the town, so the three didn’t have much time to talk. Lady Sif and the warriors three jumped into action to fight said robot, as Darcy, along with Jane, Thor, and Erik helped evacuate the town.

As Darcy pulled the last Dog from the animal shelter, she had a moment of relief before she turned and took in the scene unfolding behind her. Thor stood alone in the ruined street as the deathbot turned to leave. Only at the last second it half turned swinging its arm and backhanding Thor, sending him sprawling into the gravel, before continuing its stride as if nothing had happened.

Darcy didn’t realize she was running, until Electra was in her hand. She passed Jane as she knelt beside Thor. Clicking the switch, Electra rumbled with a vengeance as it elongated into a full length xion short sword. Darcy swung it in an arc and a bolt of lightning lashed out hitting the giant full in the back. It fell forward landing on its hands and knees with a metallic thud. Darcy moved to charge forward but the feeling of a strange power drew her gaze, in the distance a small figure moved with blinding speed through the sky headed directly for... Her eyes widened with realization, before she turned to see Jane still hovering worriedly beside Thor. Darcy could feel the Robot behind her and in a split-second decision, she stabbed Electra into the ground before setting it on the highest setting. A wall of electricity bracketed the street between the robot and the people she cared about and the robot flew backwards on impact; Darcy ran towards Jane not stopping her stride when she reached her.

“Run!” she yelled grabbing Jane’s arm as the Power grew nearer. They made it four feet before the street exploded with light behind them. They turned around just as Thor was encased in armor, a red cape billowing out behind him. Thor made quick work of the robot, leaving it in mangled pieces as he strode toward them with purpose. Jane ran to meet him, throwing her arms around his shoulders, he caught her in an embrace easily before they continued over hand in hand. Darcy watched hesitantly as they came to a stop in front of her.

“I believe this belongs to you.” Thor said with a smirk.

Darcy let out huff before throwing her arms around the two, careful of Electra still in sword form.

Thor left the same way he came, in a rainbow tornado that left an imprint of Asgardian runes in the swirling sand; leaving Darcy and Jane with a chaste kiss to each of their hands, that left them both reeling.

Of course, they’d waited for his return, but as the night drew nearer and there was still no sign of Thor they returned home, a mix of being disappointed but more than ever determined to find a way to reconnect.

_Later the next day._

“During your first meeting with Thor, you Tased him?” The Stoic agent questioned. His complexion was darker than her own, and a pair of glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, which he’d readjust every so often.

Darcy smirked. “Yes I did.”

“And...” Agent Sitwell pushed.

“He dropped like a ton of bricks. He thought it was awesome, afterwards.” Darcy offered.

“And during the fight with the destroyer you…” the agent frowned, the first emotion he’d displayed since the interview began.

Darcy had to fight back a giggle, the fog was altering his mind and he was clearly having trouble recalling what he’d seen.

“You Tasered it as well?” he said, though it came out more like a question.

Darcy nodded accordingly, she’d have to be careful here. If she offered anything contradicting what he believed the fog would clear. So if that’s what he saw, she wasn’t going to dispute it.

“and it worked.” He added with a frown.

Darcy smiled at that. “That it did.”

“Miss Lewis, where did you purchase a weapons grade Taser?”

“I didn’t.” Darcy supplied, with a shrug.

“No?” he asked.

“It was a gift.”

“Right, I’m going to have to confiscate it.” He said confidently.

“Good luck.” Darcy snorted.

“Excuse me?” Agent sitwell blurted.

“Good luck finding it.” Darcy reiterated.

The agent sent her a bland look before a knock on the glass summoned him.

Darcy picked up the words. “Taser's missing.” And “vanished.” Before the agent cleared his throat and stepped back into the room.

“Where is it?” he asked calmly.

“I don’t know, your thugs took it when they searched me, if you’ve lost it… Well Agent… I expect to be fully reimbursed.” Darcy stated forlornly.

“Sign. The NDA’s and leave Miss Lewis.” He returned.

Darcy did so with a dramatic flourish, before being escorted out of the facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was interesting to write, at first I almost left it at Thor getting Tased, but it quickly spiraled out of control! Thank you for reading!! I'd love to know what you all thought!!! Likes?? Dislikes??

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this and then posted it, the force was just too strong. Darcy Jane and Thor are in a Poly relationship, if you hadn't guessed. Also Darcy, in this story, is Asexual. Jane and Thor are not. Do they have a ship name? FosterThunderShock?  
> ThunderShockTape? because Duck Tape... Idk. So what did you think? Likes? questions? Plot Bunnies?


End file.
